Naivety
by CrystalIceSweet
Summary: How Tsuyoshi discovers that Tsuna's gay and dating. Featuring TsunaXOMC. Set in my Nature vs Nurture fic but if you haven't read it, know that Tsuyoshi is Tsuna's brother. This could be read as an one-shot. SLASH.


**One Shot set in my Nature vs Nurture Universe**

**Summary**: How Tsuyoshi discovers that Tsuna's gay. Featuring TsunaXOMC. Set in my Nature vs Nurture fic but if you haven't read it, know that Tsuyoshi is Tsuna's brother. This could be read as an one-shot. SLASH.

A/N: Tsuna will be 16 instead of 13 like in canon.

**Edited 11/02/13: This interlude contains scenes of Tsuna/OMC that was once in my main chapter. Since chapter 2 is still in rewrite, I've decided to extend my OMC scene and make it a proper one-shot. I really like my OMC so he deserves his own story. This takes place after Reborn becomes Tsuyoshi's tutor; there will be nothing of the main plot; Reborn's just there.**

**Everyone must be confused as to who this OMC is. His name is David, 16, he's a transfer student for the UK, here on a soccer scholarship. He will be introduced (well, Tsuna will talk about his arrival) in chapter two. For now all you need to know is that he's new.**

**Warning for this chapter: Tsuna/OMC. Slash. I will be introducing Tsuna's sexuality. This is an Interlude and can be read as a one-shot; ****this is NOT the final Pairing for my main story so don't worry.**

******One last thing; for those who also read my main story, would you like me to develop more on this OMC and his relationship to Tsuna; since it certainly won't be the final pairing (unless a lot of you want to but I don't think so, but it will be interesting seeing them together on dates or so, even as a one-shop). Since you only see him from Tsuyoshi's POV in this chapter, he doesn't have a lot of personality here since he only appears for like 2 seconds. So will people be interested? I'm still not sure if I should make him a one time thing or a more permanent character. It will be interesting if he breaks up with Tsuna and ended up dating Tsuyoshi even if it was hate at first sight for them - come to think of it, most great romances starts this way.**

******So please comment to tell me what you think:) Enjoy.**

"**English"**

"_**Italian**_**"**

"**Japanese" **

**Please read and review:)**

**INTERLUDE I**

**How Tsuyoshi discovered that Tsuna was gay and sort of dating a guy**

_**Nanimori, Present, Tsuna Age: 16, Tsuyoshi Age: 15, year 2009**_

The first time it happened, Tsuyoshi didn't put any thought in to it; after all, Tsuna was a big kid and didn't need his little brother tagging along every time he went out. Tsuna was popular; he had other friends; he had his teammates; he had a social life. Tsuyoshi shouldn't begrudge him that even if he's insanely jealous whenever someone else occupies Tsuna's attention.

Anyway, the first time it happened, the first time Tsuna came home 2 hours after curfew, disheveled and bug-eyed, was on a school night. Reborn had been the one to open the window for Tsuna and Tsuyoshi could only watch shocked as his brother crept through the opening like some common thief. He didn't even bother asking where Tsuna's been because Tsuna was glaring at him, daring him to comment. For a lack of idea how to approach this new development, Tsuyoshi turned to Reborn; the hitman was supposed to be his tutor after all; maybe he can teach him something useful for once. But that thought was quickly discarded because the almighty hitman somehow fell asleep…in the space of a few seconds…and was now snoring away in his hammock.

Since Reborn didn't seem to find Tsuna's little trip very interesting, Tsuyoshi decided to let it go; it wasn't like Tsuna was hurt or anything. Tsuna deserved a little privacy and Tsuyoshi would give it to him.

The second time it happened, Tsuyoshi was a little more suspicious. Because not only is his goody-two-shoes brother suddenly coming home in the dead of night, looking like someone had tried to tear his cloth off, he had done it twice in the same week. On Friday, this time, Tsuna knocked on the glass at 12 PM and waited for Tsuyoshi to open the latch. Then he climbed inside, smelling strongly of something that Tsuyoshi can't place. Once again, Reborn was no help. He merely gave Tsuna a look before going back to bed. The only thing he said as a response to Tsuna's appearance was: "I hope you were safe."

Tsuna for some insane reason that Tsuyoshi cannot fathom actually blushed. That alone should have been enough to ring warning bells in Tsuyoshi's mind. He knew for a fact that Tsuna never blushed; not even when those old ladies who often frequented that Bingo Parlor would pinch his cheeks and tell him how cute he was. When they did it to him once, Tsuyoshi had turned so red that he wasn't surprised his ears were burning. He really didn't know how Tsuna could be so blaze about the whole thing. Maybe he just had a thicker skin than Tsuyoshi.

Anyway, Tsuyoshi had wanted to ask Tsuna about his late night trips badly, he was desperate for some answers but was afraid that Tsuna was going to tell him to mind his own business. So instead of satisfying his own curiosity, he vowed to watch Tsuna more closely and maybe find the courage to confront the next time he comes in so late.

Unfortunately, after the second time, Tsuna's late night trips came to an abrupt stop. He didn't go out without telling Tsuyoshi anymore; however, Tsuyoshi noticed that he started spending more and more time on his cellphone.

Tsuna's cell was one of those smart phones with a pretty nice touch screen keyboard for typing; Tsuyoshi should know since he had borrowed the phone once to do a quick internet search. If Tsuyoshi had such a nice phone and friends to text with, he would be spending almost all his time on that thing. Tsuna, who had both, didn't seem to feel the same way. Because until a few days ago, Tsuna had probably sent one or two texts. To see him suddenly absorbed with the thing was just weird.

Tsuyoshi didn't know what to think honestly. It was obvious that Tsuna didn't want to tell him, but he felt that as Tsuna's brother, he had a right to know. He tried to keep his curiosity under wraps but he was feeling more and more on edge everytime something unexplainable happens. He needs answers and he needs them now.

The last straw was the bug bites on Tsuna's neck.

In all honestly, Tsuyoshi hadn't tried to spy Tsuna in the shower hoping to see him half-naked or anything; he just happened to come in to Tsuna's room just in time for the teen to come out of the show, only a small tower covering his lower half. It was then Tsuyoshi saw the numerous red marks marring Tsuna's otherwise perfect skin.

"Alright; that's it," he exclaimed, making Tsuna jump like he had something to hide, "I've been patient enough, tell me what's going on?"

"Going on?" Tsuna tried innocently, "Nothing's-"

"Tsuna, don't treat me like an idiot; all those late night trips; the text messaging and the red marks; don't think I didn't notice; if you don't tell me I'll tell you what I think."

Tsuna was about to say something when he was interrupted by Reborn; the hitman expertly jumping from the top of the dresser and on to Tsuna's head; his brother didn't even flinch.

"Don't say anything; I want to see what Dame-Yoshi has to say."

"Goddanmit Reborn," Tsuyoshi snapped, "Don't call me that; so what I fell down a couple of times, it doesn't make me useless."

Reborn took that as permission to hit Tsuyoshi over the head.

"Don't speak to me like that; now talk,"

Tsuyoshi looked at Tsuna then back at Reborn before sighing.

"Fine, I think you're organizing clandestine camping trips without me; it fits since where else do you get bug bites in the middle of the city."

Both Reborn and Tsuna looked flabbergasted by his conclusion and Tsuyoshi couldn't feel a little bit proud at that. They mustn't have expected him to get it; looks like Tsuyoshi wasn't that naïf after all.

"Right…" Tsuna finally said after a moment of silence, "I'm going to go to bed."

Reborn barely looked at Tsuyoshi before jumping off Tsuna's bed and headed towards his own sleeping quarters. And that…was that.

By Monday, Tsuyoshi was still feeling rather good for discovering Tsuna's secret all by his own, so he decided to celebrate by playing games in the computer room instead of doing homework, while waiting for Tsuna to finish his practice. He had barely played for 40 minutes when his progress was interrupted by the three girls occupying the room with him; he realized that it was the same three girls who were here a few days ago.

Truth be told, he had never expected for them to be able to resist talking for so long but they had until then stayed rather silent; the silence was broken when they let out a collective squeal. The shortest one of the group was giggling while her two companions were gushing about "such a wonderful play" and "oh god, the match's almost over; I can't believe the freshmen are winning by such a large margin."

Finally letting his curiosity take the better of him, Tsuyoshi stood up and walked to the window. He looked down just in time to see his brother's figure – no mistaking that shade of brown – bypass the opposing team's final defender and kicked the ball towards the net. It went in; missing the goalie's fingers by a mere inch. And as soon as the whistle was blown, to signify the end of the match, the crowd went wild.

Smiling amusedly to himself, Tsuyoshi made his way back to his workstation to prepare to go. He knows well enough by now that there's no reason to hurry after a match; his brother tends to like socializing, especially with the coach and his teammates. Tsuyoshi doesn't want to get there early and stand awkwardly on the side.

By 4:20, he decided that it was enough time for Tsuna and made his way down the stairs towards the field. On his way there, he bumped in to Akira, one of Tsuna's closest friends front middle school. The messy-haired teen immediately recognized him and came over with a smile.

"Hey, Tsuyoshi, going to join your brother?"

"Yeah, do you know if he's ready to go?"

Akira strugged.

"The last I saw, he was talking to that new kid; the exchange student; David's the name…although he's not that new anymore. He's a really good player and his Japanese is surprisingly good; but I guess that comes with being half-British, half-Japanese."

Before Akira could say anything else, one of his teammates called for him to hurry up if he wanted a ride home. Tsuyoshi said goodbye to Akira and continued his walk towards the changing rooms.

The changing rooms, as Tsuyoshi soon finds out were practically empty; Tsuyoshi wouldn't be surprised if Tsuna was the only one left. He was rather happy about it; Tsuyoshi hated having to slither between smelly, sweaty teenage boys to get to Tsuna; an empty locker room meant that wouldn't have much trouble.

With a smile, he pushed open the door and almost immediately he spotted his brother's familiar hair, his head probably leaning against a locker. Tsuyoshi started to make his way over, his mouth already open in a greeting when he stopped in his tracks.

Tsuyoshi felt his smile drop faster than a hot coal. He was wrong; Tsuna wasn't alone.

Leaning in to him, with his hands placed scandalously low on Tsuna's hips, was a young man with bleach blond hair and a movie-star handsome face. He was smirking slightly, saying something low enough for Tsuna to hear but not low enough for Tsuyoshi to overhear even in the silent room. It didn't take a genius to come to the conclusion that he was flirting. Normally, Tsuyoshi didn't freak out too much when people flirted with Tsuna, because people always flirted Tsuna. But not even once has Tsuyoshi seen his brother flirt back. Tsuna would always smile politely until his admirer get the idea and walk away. Most people didn't come back twice; only those like Satsuki can't get it in to their thick skulls that Tsuna wasn't interested.

However, that sure wasn't the case here.

Tsuna's face was slightly flushed, his lips slight parted and his eyes wide and dark with – oh god, was that arousal; Tsuyoshi really didn't need to think about this-, he was smiling too, but not his usual polite "thanks now can you go away" smile but a more private and intimate one that some might even describe as seductive. His hands, instead of pushing the guy away, was resting slightly on the taller teen's shoulders almost as if he wanted to pull him down for a kiss. By the way the guy was licking his lips, he doesn't look he would mind, at all.

At that moment, Tsuyoshi didn't even think why his brother never told him he was gay; all he knew was this intense jalousie that someone was putting the moves on Tsuna, right in front of him, and his older sibling was responding! Granted, the couple didn't really know he was their, but Tsuyoshi didn't care; he had to get that pervert away from his precious Tsuna at all cost and before he realized what he was doing, he had banged the locker next to him loud enough to burst whatever bubble the two had secluded themselves in.

Suddenly realizing that they weren't alone, the couple sprung apart as if they were burnt and that along help dissipate the curl of tension in the deep of Tsuyoshi stomach.

Tsuna was the first to speak first, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Tsuyoshi…" his brother's voice was higher than usual; his gaze for once can't seem to meet Tsuyoshi's eyes. Blondie on the other hand, looked as at ease as ever, already recovered from Tsuyoshi interruption. Tsuyoshi felt his hand curl in to a fist at the way his hand was still resting on the small of Tsuna's back, looking far too pleased himself. _Bastard._

Realizing that things could turn ugly fast, Tsuna turned to Blondie – David, Tsuyoshi corrected, because this could only be the exchange student from England – and gave him an easy smile.

"I'll call you later."

"Of course Tsunayoshi," he replied simply.

Tsuna blushed when David leaned down to deposit a quick kiss on his lips.

Fortunately for Tsuyoshi's nerves, he didn't linger after that and was gone out the door in the blink of the eye, leaving Tsuna and Tsuyoshi alone. For a second, both brothers stared awkwardly at each other, not really knowing what to say.

Finally, Tsuna took the situation in hand by breaking the silence

"So…"

Tsuyoshi glared at him.

"Did that pervert hurt you? Oh god was he-"

"No!" Tsuna interrupted urgently, "For god's sake Tsuyoshi, you know how strong I am, I'll never be taken advantage like that. And if you haven't noticed, I wasn't exactly pushing him away."

Deflating quickly, Tsuyoshi gave his brother a miserable look.

"I was trying to suppress that image."

Tsuna sighed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled but that didn't help much.

He was still feeling annoyed at David and hurt that Tsuna's hadn't told him something as important as him liking boys. Tsuyoshi thought Tsuna trusted him; did he really think that he would reject him after everything they had gone through? Granted they had been rather busy the past years what with the assassins and Tsuna's training; but Tsuyoshi had given Tsuna abundant opportunities to tell him.

"You know; it's not that big of a deal," Tsuna finally added when it was obvious that Tsuyoshi wasn't going to speak, "I'm bi actually; I like girls and boys; I never put much thought in the difference of genders; if I like someone, I find him attractive, I go for it."

Tsuyoshi had to admit that it made sense.

"It's just, I thought you would trust me enough to tell me," Tsuyoshi admitted.

Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"That's where we differ Tsuyoshi; it's not about trust for me, there's just nothing to tell! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was bi; or that I was dating someone."

"Wait," Tsuyoshi spluttered, "Dating!? That wasn't the first time?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"I went on a few dates with him since he got here, and I've been texting him a lot. He's really nice once you get past his cocky exterior."

Under the light of this new revelation, suddenly everything that had happened held an entirely different meaning in Tsuyoshi's eyes.

"You mean, when you came home at 12 those nights, you were with him…"

Tsuna nodded.

"And those text messages."

Tsuna nodded again.

"And what about those bug bites; how did you get those?"

Suddenly, Tsuna blushed and his gaze dropped to the floor and for a moment, Tsuyoshi was dumb-struck by the image…until he suddenly recalled something he had read once in a teen magazine and blushed as well.

"You know what; I don't want to know," he finally concluded, "Come on, let's go home."

END  
The second chapter will be up soon; please look forward to it.


End file.
